Clothes Encounters
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Buttons, zips and layers - fashion, garment construction and utility. Sometimes clothes make it difficult for a couple to act on their passions, and sometimes it's your co-workers up in your business. But for Caitlin and Harry... well, they make their own opportunities!


"Now why would you wear something like that?" Harry hissed softly to Caitlin while every other member of the team was cooing over Joe and Cecile's baby. He flicked his eyes up and down over the tiny buttons of Snow's shirt and the snug fit of her pencil skirt. "Don't get me wrong, you look great - but that's a time hazard if I've ever seen one."

"Excuse me?" Caitlin edged closer to Harry and grabbed his hand, towing him into the kitchen and some privacy. "Are you or are you not, wearing an undershirt, a t-shirt _and_ a sweater vest under that jacket?"

Unabashed, Harry shrugged. "It's cold out and I like layers in this kind of weather."

"And even if I'm not that bothered by cold, _I_ like to look stylish." Caitlin looked at Harry's hand in her grasp. Large, strong and best of all, _warm_. "We don't get that much time alone as it is, why are you putting barriers up between us?"

"Me? How about you?" scoffed Harry, "There's no easy way -" he grinned, "-into your panties in those sort of clothes."

"Bold of you to assume I'm wearing any." Winking, Caitlin squeezed the hand in her grip. "Yesterday taught me a lesson."

"What? Our co-workers can't go five minutes without searching for either one of us?"

"That too, but," Caitlin giggled, slipping her arms around Harry's neck and looked up at his beloved face. "If I want any action, I need to make my move fast." No sooner had the words left her mouth, Caitlin stood on her toes and pressed her lips on Harry's.

The loud and over-bright tones of Iris asking, 'who wants a cold drink' made Caitlin and Harry spring apart - and just in time.

"Hiding?" Iris asked with only a casual curiosity. "I suppose you've had enough of this sort of thing when Jesse was a baby, Harry. But I thought you loved babies, Caitlin." She opened the fridge and withdrew a large bottle of wine. Iris considered how close Harry and Caitlin were to each other, how they'd hidden in the kitchen, and the amount of lipstick smeared on Harry's mouth. "Can I talk to you a minute, Cait?"

"…Sure."

Iris cradled the wine and took Caitlin into the dining room. "I don't want to cramp your style, but that colour doesn't really suit Harry."

"My style? What?" Caitlin tilted her head and smiled in confusion. "He's dressed all in black like usual."

"Except for your lipstick, yes? Unless Harry's experimenting with cosmetics." Iris shrugged, a big devilish gleam in her eyes. "Not quite his shade."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't share this with the rest of the team."

"Of course." Iris nodded. "It's your tale to tell, yours and Harry's. Today is all about Cecile, the baby, and my dad, anyway." Iris tapped the side of her nose. "I can keep a secret. But the sooner you wipe away the lipstick evidence, the better chance you two have of keeping your relationship private."

"Noted." Caitlin smiled weakly and waved goodbye to Iris. She straightened her shoulders and returned to the kitchen to find Harry blotting his lips clean.

Harry shot her a questioning look, arching his eyebrows, his dimples making an appearance. "What was that about?"

"Just girl talk." Caitlin heaved a sigh. "How soon do you think we could leave?"

* * *

"That was an awfully convenient phone call, Harry."

"And even more convenient the imaginary person on the other end of the phone needed the both of us." Harry gave Caitlin a side-glance and smirked. "As much as I enjoy wasting time in social situations, sometimes I'd rather be alone with you."

"Wasting? Such a charmer you are." Caitlin pressed the engine start button and deftly buckled her seatbelt before glancing at Harry in the passenger seat. "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Anywhere we can be alone."

* * *

Caitlin jiggled her key into the lock, turning and opening the door. She gestured for Harry to enter ahead. "Make yourself at home."

Harry dropped the bag of food on the coffee table and sank with a sigh onto the couch. "How serious are you with that offer?"

"What do you mean? Relax, put your feet up." Caitlin finished shutting her front door, taking time to throw the deadbolt. "Do you want red or white wine?"

"Either is good, whatever you're in the mood for." Harry let his eyes close and his head flop as he threw his arms open wide on the back of the couch. "Our team is a good mix, but sometimes…"

Caitlin brought wine and glassware over to Harry. "They're too nosey."

"You said it." Harry chuckled, patting the couch cushion next to himself. "C'mere."

"And sometimes too observant."

"Not Cisco, he's one peanut short of a circus. And Barry, he's clueless." Harry scoffed, putting an arm around Caitlin as she settled into his side. "Joe's an excellent detective, but right now he's focused on Cecile and the baby." He lost his smile as he considered further. "Alas, Iris is a competent reporter."

"True. But let's not ruin tonight." Caitlin scoured her mind for anything else to distract her alarmingly smart lover. "What should we toast?"

"Us." Harry gave Caitlin another squeeze and leaned forward to pour them each a drink. Handing Caitlin hers, he took the other and clinked glasses. "May tonight be everything we could wish for."

Wine long finished and the leftover food gone cold, Harry and Caitlin were entangled in a heated clinch. Harry was supine under Caitlin, his sweater vest, t-shirt and undershirt on the floor. "I hate to bring up my age, but I'm too old to fool around on a couch when there's a bed available." He smiled, taking the edge off his words. "Wouldn't you rather?"

Caitlin pressed a quick kiss onto Harry's lips and then stood, "Are you young enough to catch me?" She shrieked as Harry scrabbled off the couch and chased her - into her bedroom and tossing her onto the bed.

"How's that?" Harry smirked, hands on hips. "Not bad for an old man."

"Old? Never." Caitlin shook her head, her fingers straying to the last few buttons unopened on her shirt. "But every inch a man."

Heat flashed in Harry's eyes. "Snow, you're remarkable." He skimmed off his pants and underwear and then kneeled on the bed. Harry unzipped Caitlin and tugged her skirt off while she lifted her hips and struggled with her bra. "My word, you did skip panties today."

Harry's reverent tone had Caitlin blushing and joking. "You know I hate visible panty lines."

"Mmmm." Harry finished removing Caitlin's bra, tossing it wildly into the corner and almost knocking a lamp over. "I'll have to take your mind off that." He winked and licked his lips. "Now, do you have any ideas on how I might accomplish that?"

"One idea." Anticipation made Caitlin squirm; she moved higher on the bed, pointing to her lips as she smiled. "A few ideas, actually."

"I have _always_ loved how you think." Harry grinned but shook his head. "As much as I love kissing you, something else needs my attention, and you know how I like to be thorough." He grasped Caitlin's left ankle in a gentle grip and then skimmed both hands up the swell of her calf. Harry teased the thin skin on the inside of her knee and then traced swooping circles over her thigh.

Caitlin moaned and Harry allowed himself to hum. He moved his fingertips across Caitlin's waiting pussy, drawing out the delicious torture. Like a slow rolling wave, Harry's hands wandered up and down Caitlin's body, inexorable in the pursuit of joy.

Words lost at the moment, Caitlin arched her hips off the bed as Harry's hand neared where she wanted him most. He knelt to blow hot air over the apex of her thighs. When Caitlin began to squirm, he reached out the tip of his tongue and tasted.

Caitlin keened; a wordless wail that served to encourage Harry. She panted, mind lax as her lover moved her limbs to suit. Her heels made contact with the small of his back as he buried his face deeper. Harry's tongue pressed, licking hard and then barely making contact. Settling into a steady pace, he used his whole face to coax a paroxysm of pleasure from Caitlin. She quivered, tightly strung as any bow. Harry groaned and it sent Caitlin into orgasm.

Harry loved eating Caitlin. It was the taste, her vocalizations, and the way she became replete; legs boneless. Oral made her whole body lax and sated - and yet still eager to welcome him inside. He rose above Caitlin, hands gripping her hips as he gazed at her pleasure dazed face. "Ready for a second idea?"

"You know it." Caitlin winked. The blue of Harry's eyes was something magical - almost glowing; passion made them blaze with fire. "And then maybe in the morning, a third idea?"

* * *

"More new clothes, Caitlin?" Iris stood with hands on hips off to the side of the Star Labs control room. "Nice, but a little more casual than most of your wardrobe."

"Uh, yeah." Caitlin grinned and nodded. "Felt like a change."

"I see." Iris glanced over at Barry, Harry, and Cisco, deep in conversation. " _And_ I see Harry's added some colour into his outfits too, your influence?"

Caitlin pushed her hands into her jeans pockets and swayed in place before answering. "Let's just say, we've been _influencing_ each other."

"Well, it's certainly the right kind of weather for sweatshirts."

Harry broke away from his friends and moved to where Iris and Caitlin chatted, a look of saturnine glee upon his face. "Don't let Snow fool you, she got tired of sewing the buttons back on."

 _ **A/N: reviews would be welcomed.**_


End file.
